


break in the clouds

by cjmasim



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, aka au where they go to college together but don't play hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmasim/pseuds/cjmasim
Summary: Charlie knows it's ridiculous to think that he'll actually find love in this class, even if the course title is quite literally "Sex, Relationships, and Communication". Sure, he wants it, but that doesn't mean it's going to happen. It's just a class. He's only a freshman; he has plenty of time to find love and get that perfect college fairytale ending.And that's where Matt comes in.





	break in the clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abellyofjelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abellyofjelly/gifts).

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAROLINE!! this is barely being posted before midnight but better late than never and all that. anyway it's been amazing talking to you over the past few weeks and i'm really really glad we're friends!! i love u a lot so this is for you 💗💘💖💝💓💕❣️💞🎈🎉🎁🎊 and also it is Libra Season
> 
> anyway this is an idea that i came up with like... early 2018? fun fact that is absolutely essential to know: Sex, Relationships, and Communication is a very real class that exists at my school, and yes i took the class and yes i felt it was essential to use that for this fic idea. charlie was a comm major (and matt was advertising so close enough); it fits! also @ caroline i find it very funny that our conversation earlier basically touched on this exact class, kinda like you were reading my mind 👀 at first i was looking in my notes for this class to find the thing i sent you but it ended up being from a similar one. still eerie
> 
> warnings for this fic are just some referenced homophobia, but it's all in the past. also disclaimer that if you are or personally know someone mentioned in this fic you don't need to be reading it. 
> 
> fun fact it's been so long since i've posted a fic i don't remember if i normally use proper grammar/capitalization in the notes or not. anyway, the title is from pretend we're in a movie by new politics. 
> 
> enjoy!

The second semester of college starts out a lot less scary than the first. 

In the fall, Charlie hadn't had a clue what he was doing. He'd started as a finance major, and that lasted all of two days before he switched to marketing, but that hadn't felt right either. He'd stuck with it for a few weeks, past the class change deadline, just to see if his mind would change. It didn't. His intro Communications class ended up being by far his favorite, and by the time spring class registration came around, he was registering for classes with yet another major. This time, though, he's pretty confident it's going to stick. As for what he wants to do after graduation, well, he has a few years to figure that out.

It helps that he has friends now. Freshman year is a lonely and chaotic time, and the first few weeks are a jumbled mess of everyone racing to pick up as many friends as they can in the hopes of meeting a few keepers. It's madness, really, but Charlie made it out alive with Pasta, Jake, and Sean by his side. He knows first semester friends tend to drift apart, but he doesn't think they will. 

Everything is going well, really. It's almost better than he'd hoped for, and he'd had high hopes coming in. He'd come in anxious and now he feels good about, well, everything. It's like a fairytale set in a modern college. All that's missing is the love story.

Charlie knows it's ridiculous to think that he'll actually find love in this class, even if the course title is quite literally "Sex, Relationships, and Communication". Sure, he wants it, but that doesn't mean it's going to happen. It's just a class. He's only a freshman; he has plenty of time to find love and get that perfect college fairytale ending.

And that's where Matt comes in.

-

"Dude," he whispers to Pasta. "Is that our TA?"

Pasta shrugs.

"He's so fucking hot," Charlie whispers, but the professor starts the class before Pasta can respond. A quick glance to his right reveals that Pasta's eyes are scrunched in confusion as he stares blatantly at the TA, and he finally looks back to Charlie just to give him a weird look. Rude.

"Hello class," the professor announces while Charlie continues to stare at the TA. He notices that the professor has a vaguely Eastern European accent. "I'm Dr. Halak, and this is Sex, Relationships, and Communication…" He goes on for a while, but Charlie isn't really listening. He just wants to know the TA's name. And, well, once the actual class starts, he'll have to figure out how to pay attention.

Eventually, he gets to the point. "Now, I'd like to introduce Matt. He'll be your TA this semester, and I'll let him say a few words."

Charlie's been to enough classes by now that he should've been prepared for this, but he's not. 

"Hey guys," Matt says, and yeah, naturally, his voice is just as mesmerizing as Charlie had imagined. Maybe he's being a little dramatic, but he's pretty sure he's in love. "My name is Matt and I'm from Charlestown, so just down the street from here. I'm a junior and a Comm major, and this is my second time as a TA for this class. My office hours are posted on the syllabus that I'm about to hand out, and they're on Blackboard in case you lose the paper. If you have any questions, please come see me! I'm really looking forward to getting to know you all."

With that, he turns the focus back to Dr. Halak, but Charlie doesn't bother listening. He's too busy wondering how much of that was genuine - is Matt, like, a total nerd, or is he just reciting a script? What if he's an RA? He does kind of seem the type - maybe he doesn't even drink, or maybe he's Mormon or something. Actually, no, probably not. Charlie notices a rainbow pin on his backpack as he goes to sit in the desk at the front of the room while Dr. Halak keeps talking, so he has to be at least a little chill.

"So, you gonna ask him out?" Pasta whispers.

Charlie gives him a look and doesn't bother to respond. Of course he isn't - this is his TA. That can't possibly be allowed. 

"You should," he adds. Charlie rolls his eyes and tries to pay attention.

It doesn't work, but in his defense, Dr. Halak is just going over the syllabus. There's really no reason to pay attention; Charlie is perfectly capable of reading the document himself without wasting a whole class period. Maybe Jake can't read, but Jake is a graphic design major who is very much not taking this class. Charlie wonders if the graphic design professors spend this much time going over the syllabus.

He lets his mind wander, trying to jokingly daydream about switching his major to graphic design just to escape syllabus day, but all he wants to think about is Matt. It's definitely a problem, considering that they haven't even met, and all he really knows about Matt is that he's hot and not straight, which is really not enough to fall for someone. He's probably just desperate, but he can't shake the itch to get to know him better, see what happens. Maybe find that happy ending after all. 

-

Pasta doesn't give up on getting his "new OTP" together, but Charlie can be stubborn when he wants to be, so nothing happens. He keeps going to class and not talking to Matt, though admittedly, he spends quite a bit of time staring. If Matt's noticed, he hasn't done anything to indicate that, so Charlie's grown quite comfortable watching him use the clicker to change the slide every time Dr. Halak finishes what he's on about.  


What he's on about, well, Charlie thinks he gets it. It's nothing complicated, really. Just - relationships… and… stuff. 

The exam review is a wakeup call. When Pasta asks Dr. Halak to go over Uncertainly Reduction Theory one more time, Charlie realizes that he has literally never heard those three words put together. In other words, he is truly fucked. 

The example Dr. Halak gives makes perfect sense, and Charlie furiously types everything he can into a Google doc, but this is really all he has for notes for this class. Sure, the PowerPoints are posted online, but that's not quite the same. 

He needs help. That much is obvious. The exam is in two days and he's comfortable with 50% of the content at best.  


Pasta's not very good at explaining things, though, and he doesn't have any other friends in this class. That leaves him with only one option.

"Alright, you win," Charlie says to Pasta as they exit the classroom.

"What do I win?" Pasta grins.

"I'm going to Matt's office hours tomorrow."

-

The fourth row of a lecture hall is a good vantage point to see how hot Matt is, but it's nothing compared to the chair right across from his desk in the cramped basement office. Charlie hadn't realized just how blue his eyes are, and he's sure that he could swim in them forever. 

He needs help, both in this class and in getting over this ridiculous crush. Unfortunately, Matt can't exactly help him with the second one.

"Hey, I'm glad you came to see me," he says with such an earnest smile that Charlie's heart feels ready to explode. "What's your name?"

"Oh, uh, I'm Charlie," he says, then remembers to smile. He's not usually this awkward, and he kind of wants to just run out of the office, but he doesn't. 

"Nice to meet you Charlie! What can I help you with today?" 

"Uh…" Charlie's pretty sure he's blushing. "Everything."

The words carry more weight than Matt has any chance of realizing, but he launches right into helping Charlie sort out what he does and doesn't know and explaining everything he can to try to help him, and it's more than Charlie could've ever hoped for. He doesn't know how much Matt gets paid, but it's nowhere near enough. 

Matt's office hours don't last forever, but Charlie gets the whole two hours alone with him. No one else comes in, and Charlie briefly considers thanking them all with a mass email. 

It's kind of impressive that this happens the day before an exam, but then again, the course material is really pretty easy. He's figuring this out now, but it's his own fault for not paying attention. 

Well. Maybe it's Matt's, too.

-

He gets a 94 on the exam. 

It's not a perfect score, nor is it the highest in the class, but Charlie's proud of himself. He would've gotten a C at best if he hadn't asked Matt for help, and he wishes he could take him out to a nice restaurant to thank him. And maybe a little more than that, but thanking him would be a great start. 

He can't resist going up to him after class to show him his grade. Maybe he can't take him out, but saying thank you again isn't going to hurt.

"Oh, I know, I graded the tests," Matt says, and Charlie feels like the world's biggest idiot. Of _course_ he graded the tests; that's literally his job. "I have to say, I was really excited to see yours. You did great, man!"

"Thanks again," Charlie says, praying to escape as fast as possible. "I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, no problem! Come by anytime, yeah?"

"Yeah, I will," Charlie says, and leaves without even putting the test in his backpack. 

Well. It could be worse. At least Matt remembered who he is. And he's the only TA for a class of 75 people, so just the fact that he even noticed is - well. It's something. It's probably nothing. Is it something? Charlie's not really sure, but he thinks he's going to go back to see him. 

He's already embarrassed himself enough. There's nothing left to lose. 

-

Admittedly, he really doesn't need the help. Talking to Matt made him into more of a real person in Charlie's mind, and while he still spends far too much time daydreaming about him, he's also capable of actually paying attention in class. It helps that this unit covers the stages to forming a relationship, and fantasizing about how to get his relationship with Matt from the Initiating stage to the Experimenting stage of Knapp's Staircase Model is definitely a form of studying. He thinks they're almost there, though he isn't sure if they'll ever really make it onto the next stage. That's a bit more than a student-and-TA relationship should really cover.

"Thought you were going to see your boy again," Pasta asks one night while they're in their room. Charlie is just chilling in his pajamas doing the reading for his college writing class, and he's really not prepared.

"My-?" He feels himself go red again as he realizes what Pasta means. "Oh my God, Pasta, he's not my - he's our TA. Who happens to be hot and a great teacher and a nice guy. That's really it!"

"Yeah, keep lying," Pasta says. 

"I don't even need help in this class!"

"So make something up!"

Charlie sighs. "What if he knows I'm faking it?"

"He kisses you? Just talk to him, bro. Maybe he's into you and it works out. Or just keep spending time with him and ask him out at the end. No consequences."

"Huh," Charlie says. He makes a great point, actually. Maybe Matt will TA another class he takes in the future, but there's only one more year before graduates. Charlie could just drop the class and take it as a junior if things go very wrong. He'd never have to see Matt again.

"Think about it," Pasta says, and he doesn't have to tell Charlie twice.

-

He never really stops thinking about it. It's the perfect plan, really. There's nothing wrong with going to get help in a class. Even if he doesn't really need it, Charlie's sure it'll help him understand the material even better. Most importantly, spending time with Matt is the only way anything could possibly happen, but it doesn't have to. Maybe Charlie will get to know him better and realize he's actually annoying, or maybe they'll develop a special connection and Charlie will feel comfortable asking him out at the end. Or maybe he'll fall even harder and ask Matt out at the end only to be rejected, but it's best not to dwell on that. 

By the next week, he's in Matt's office again with a pre-planned list of questions. He figured it would be better to look prepared than to flounder, which is almost certainly what he'd end up doing.

Matt seems impressed by the list, though Charlie's sure he isn't the first to come to him with one. They get through the questions in about half an hour, and Charlie feels enlightened by the explanations. He had been pretty comfortable with the material before, but now he's basically an expert.

"Is that all you have, then?" Matt asks. Charlie looks at the clock, seeing that Matt still has an hour and a half to sit in his office. He doesn't want to leave yet. He doesn't want to waste Matt's time either, but maybe it's time to be a little risky.

"Well…" He could change his mind. There's time to say that he's all set and to have a nice day. "I don't know, I think I'm good, you're really great at explaining this stuff." He could end it here. "Is this, like, your focus or passion or whatever?"

Matt's eyes widen a bit, and Charlie starts planning how to make his escape. This was a bad idea, Matt's going to hate him now, why did he make things so awkward-

"Oh, man, yes, absolutely," Matt says. Charlie pauses. "God, I could talk about this stuff for hours."

"I mean, I'd be willing to listen," Charlie says. "Eager, actually. This stuff is really cool."

Matt is positively glowing by now, wasting no time in getting into all of his favorite things about relational communication and all the research that he'd love to see done, and Charlie's beginning to think that he made the right choice. Matt is really passionate about this subject, more so than Charlie had imagined, and is already preparing to apply to graduate and Ph.D. programs so he can get into research and become a professor. It's impressive, really, and he says as much.

"Honestly, I'm still blown away by how sure I am about everything," Matt says. "When I was a freshman, I had no idea what I wanted to do. Like, yeah, I started out in comm, but I thought I was going to go into video production or writing or something. I was all over the place until I took this class - it was spring semester, actually, so I was in your position. Dr. Halak is incredible, and the more I talked to him after class and during office hours, I became more and more sure of what I needed to do. He asked me to be his new TA since the old one was going onto grad school, and it's an amazing opportunity."

"That's incredible," Charlie says. "It's so cool."

"Yeah," Matt smiles. "What about you? Do you have a plan at all? I'd totally get it if you don't."

"Yeah, no," Charlie laughs. "I have no idea what I'm doing. I started out as finance thinking I was going into business, then marketing because I hated finance classes but still the same career plan, but then I hated that too and really enjoyed comm so now I'm here. But I have no idea what I'm doing after college."

"Hey, that's totally fair and more normal than you think," Matt says. "Lots of people say they know what they want to do even when they really don't. You're definitely not alone."

It's nothing Charlie hasn't heard before, but hearing it means a lot anyway. "Thank you," he says.

"And you know, you can keep taking classes in different areas and maybe you'll fall in love with something like I did, or maybe you don't love it but you like it and that's enough. Whatever works for you, man."

Charlie's heart is exploding a little bit. He really, really wishes he could just kiss Matt right now. 

"I really appreciate it," he says instead.

"Yeah, no problem, man," Matt replies. "Come by anytime, yeah? If you want to talk more about relational comm I’m always down for that."

"Yeah," Charlie smiles. "I'd like that."

-

He goes back again the next week, and the week after that, and the week after that. Tuesdays from 2-4pm are his time with Matt, now, and Charlie is falling harder or harder. His inner romantic thinks that if he does manage to date Matt, they should go on a date from 2-4pm every Tuesday, but the rational part of his brain says that that's probably not going to work. It's a busy time of day, usually. If he can date Matt, though, he'll have already won. 

Their conversations have mostly been kept to the topic of relational communication, and Charlie's been doing even better in the class. He managed to get a 100 on the second exam, and Matt had been so proud he'd bought him a bag of M&Ms. Charlie's not sure if he's even allowed to do that, but he'd shed a few tears as soon as he left his office that day. 

Today is different. When Charlie walks into the office to see Matt wearing a Bruins hat, he can't stop himself from commenting. 

"You know, I don't think I'll ever forgive you for 2013." It's not the best way to start a conversation with someone who's technically, like, a tutor. But Matt is cool; he'll understand.

"You a Penguins fan?" Matt asks, and suddenly Charlie isn't sure he actually wants to date Matt anymore. 

"Oh God, no, fuck no," the disgust must be evident on his face, based on Matt's laughter. "I'm a Rangers fan. Fuck the Penguins."

"Oh, I know, I know. I'm just messing with you," Matt grins. "I remember you saying you're from New York, so I figured. Thought it was Long Island, though, right?"

"Yeah," Charlie confirms. "My parents loved the Rangers, though. Been in the family longer than the Islanders have existed."

"Same for me and the Bruins," Matt says. "My dad works at the Garden, actually."

"No way!" Matt nods. "Shit," Charlie says. He decides not to be an asshole Rangers fan and call Matt out on there only being one NHL arena that can be referred to as simply _The Garden_. Maybe another day. "That's so cool. What does he do?"

Matt goes on for a while about how his dad works for the crew that readies the arena floor for hockey, basketball, and concerts, and how precise and difficult that job can be. Charlie listens and finds himself fascinated, though whether because of the actual job or because it's Matt talking, he's not sure.

"I thought he was the coolest person ever as a kid," Matt says. "Still do. When I quit hockey, I wanted to go into event operations at first. Be more like, him you know?"

"Why'd you change your mind?" Charlie asks. He hopes he isn't prying too much.

"I needed more distance from hockey than that," Matt says. "I, uh. Didn't have a great experience with that, as a teenager."

"I'm sorry," Charlie says. "I used to play too, actually. Just couldn't really afford to keep doing it."

"Yeah, that gets a lot of people," Matt says. There's a bit of an edge to his voice. "I had some friends who quit for that reason, though I don't know if 'quit' is really the best word when it's not by choice. In that case, I guess I didn't quit either."

Charlie's quiet for a moment, not knowing what to say but knowing he needs to say something. He settles for a simple "If you want to talk about it, I'm here to listen."

Matt smiles, soft and beautiful and making Charlie's heart ache like always. "I got caught kissing a boy from my school's soccer team at lunch one day. A few teammates were supportive, the rest weren't. And, well, you know how it goes. I tried to stick it out, but when I got a really bad concussion from an 'accidental' hit in practice, I'd had enough. Like, yeah, maybe I could've stuck it out and made it to college hockey and maybe even the NHL, but then I would've had to keep hiding, possibly for my whole career, and I just didn't want that. And I was a sophomore in high school. Who's to say they wouldn't have done it again? What would another concussion have done to me? It just - it wasn't worth it."

"That's so - God, what the fuck?" Charlie's furious, wants to go back in time and - well. It doesn't matter. He can't change the past. "I'm so sorry that happened. That's so fucked up." 

"It is," Matt says, laughing humorlessly. "But you know, it got me here, and I'm happier than I think I ever could've been playing hockey. I still watch it, even go to games sometimes, and I'm starting to feel okay knowing I'll never play again. It's not just those assholes' game; it's my family's game too."

"And mine," Charlie says, maybe a little too boldly. "I mean - not just me, but you know. Friends too."

"Yeah, no, you're totally right," Matt says. "It took me a while, but there's plenty of reason to keep loving it. And it's kind of the ultimate fuck you to them."

"Dude, yes, absolutely," Charlie says. "What happened to those supportive teammates, anyway? Uh, if you don't mind me asking."

Matt shrugs. "There were only three of them. One of them quit when I did, and I told him not to give up his own dreams just for me, but, well, he didn't listen. That's Jimmy, and we don't talk as much now as we did then, since he went to Buffalo for college, but we're still close. The other two just kept their support quiet, didn't want to put their own asses on the line or whatever. Which is, like - it's fine. I don't blame them."

"Still kind of shitty, though," Charlie says.

"Yeah," Matt acknowledges. "But they were scared, and I get it."

They're both quiet for a minute, Charlie not knowing what to say next. It's Matt who breaks the silence.

"You had some questions, didn't you?"

Charlie takes the out and they go through his questions just like normal. It's not as awkward as it could be, and getting back into the subject of the class gets Matt to look happy again, and that's all that Charlie really needs. 

-

He doesn't plan on kissing Matt. In fact, he had very much planned on not kissing Matt.

And yet, he does. It happens the next week, when the third exam is coming up and Charlie has more questions than usual and Matt is more than happy to accommodate. They spend more than the allotted time in Matt's office, and Charlie's pretty sure he has something to get to, but he has a clock right in front of him. There's no threat of any other students coming in, not that they ever do anyway, and there's really nothing stopping him. Well, there is the student code of conduct, probably, but it's not on his mind in that moment.

"I hope this all helped," Matt says when he's done and they're getting up to leave. "Sorry we went over."

"Oh, don't be sorry," Charlie says. Matt's wearing a tight shirt today, and he'd been having trouble paying attention. "It's my fault for asking you to go over things again so many times, really."

"Not your fault," Matt says. "It's my job. I mean - I like helping you. And just talking to you. You're really good at this, you know? And you care, more than any other students I've met, I think. I'm just glad I can help, not just with understanding the material, but with really gaining an appreciation for it. And anything else, I guess."

Charlie's no expert, but that doesn't sound like something a TA would normally say to a student. He steps closer without thinking, and Matt doesn't step back.

"Am I reading this wrong?"

Matt shakes his head. "Not at all."

He's leaning in now, and Charlie sees no reason not to do the same. Their lips meet and it's everything Charlie's been dreaming of. He brings his hand up to Matt's shoulder, wanting to be closer but not wanting to do too much. It's a fairly brief kiss, and it doesn't go any further than that before Matt breaks apart.

"Sorry," he says, and Charlie's heart sinks. "I - we shouldn't - we can't. I, uh - good luck on the test, you'll do great, see you next week, sorry, I just. Sorry."

With that, he practically runs out of the office. 

Charlie's pretty sure chasing after him isn't a good idea, but he doesn't want to just go back to living his life either, so he stays behind, sinking back into the chair. He'd really thought Matt was into it - he'd certainly acted like it. Maybe he's just worried about getting caught or losing his job.

"Oh fuck," Charlie says to the empty room. He hadn't been thinking clearly, but kissing Matt in his office while he's still his TA is very clearly a terrible idea. If someone had walked in - but it's fine. No one did. They're safe. Matt hadn't been thinking clearly either, and Charlie knows it's not just his fault, but if he could've waited like he'd planned to, things would be fine.

Next week is spring break, and then there's just a month and a half left in the semester before he never has to see Matt again. It'll be hard, but he can do it. 

-

"Stop being dumb," Pasta says as he slides into the seat next to Charlie in the very back of the lecture hall. It's been two weeks since the incident, and Charlie has avoided Matt in every way possible, between sitting farther away in class and skipping their 2pm Tuesday "date". 

"I'm trying to take notes," Charlie says. It's an obvious lie; the class hasn't started yet and he's just typing and retyping the title of the PowerPoint at the front of the room.

"I don't know what happened between you, but you have to talk to him. Don't let my OTP die, bro."

Charlie gives up pretending to take notes to look at Pasta. "I kissed him, and it didn't go well. The ship hit its iceberg. I'm avoiding him."

Pasta doesn't reply, so Charlie turns back to his laptop and starts refreshing his email. Pasta starts moving his lips like he's about to say something, and while he thinks of what he's going to say, Charlie refreshes his email a few more times. Maybe he's being a bit of a dick, but it's a touchy subject and this really isn't the best place to discuss it.

"Did he say he didn't like you?"

"No," Charlie admits.

"He's not really allowed to kiss you, right?"

"Yeah, no," Charlie says.

"Okay, so talk to him and explain that you know that. And when the class is done, put the plan into action." Pasta says it like it's as simple as opening a combination lock, and Charlie feels a little guilty for not having done anything sooner. 

"You're too good at this," he mumbles. "Fine. Maybe I'll talk to him. Not today, and certainly not here."

"Okay," Pasta says with a smile. Charlie rolls his eyes. "As long as you do it. Soon."

-

Matt looks surprised to see Charlie show up in his office the next week, which he supposes is fair. It's been a while.

"I just want to apologize," Charlie says in lieu of a greeting. "I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable, and I get that it wasn't appropriate and it's an awkward situation. I obviously wasn't really thinking, so - yeah. Sorry."

Matt nods. "I appreciate it," he says. "It's really not your fault, though. I'm technically the 'authority' here. And I basically told you you could do it."

Charlie shrugs. "Yeah, well. It's over now."

"The kiss, or-?"

"Whatever you want," Charlie says. "The kiss, but I mean, if you don't want to-"

"No, I definitely want to," Matt interrupts. "Uh, want to do it again, I mean. And more, like - like dates and stuff."

"Stuff?" Charlie grins.

"Shut up," Matt laughs. "I just can't do this while I’m still your TA. It's not exactly ethical."

"I know," Charlie says, somber again. "And I’m sorry I didn't consider that-"

"Dude, really, it's not a big deal," Matt says. "I'd get in trouble, sure, but I wouldn't lose my whole career or whatever the fuck. And I wanted it just as badly as you, probably more."

"Oh, I doubt that," Charlie says.

"Want to bet?"

-

Charlie keeps going to office hours, and they talk about the class and hockey and how their lives are going and anything else they can think of, and it's a great time overall. Maybe it hurts a little to spend so much time alone together, feeling that tension without being able to act on it, but Matt is worth waiting for. 

The final exam comes pretty quickly, though. Maybe it's because it's the first time Charlie's ever wanted to take it, both because he enjoys the class and because he wants Matt to be available. Not that they're going to do anything until fall, probably, since Charlie will be home in New York and Matt will be in Barcelona for a study abroad in May and June.

He's pretty sure he aces the final, and it's possibly the most proud he's ever been of anything. Matt gives him the most radiant smile Charlie's ever seen when he hands in his test at the front of the room, and Charlie flashes one back. As soon as he gets out of the room, he sends Matt a text even though he's sure he won't see it until everyone else finishes their exams. 

_Date tonight now that we're free? I'm thinking Caffe Nero_

It's a lowkey, albeit slightly weird spot for a date, but Charlie thinks it's perfect. This is casual, just their chance to enjoy being two people who can date, and Charlie has a lot of packing left to do so he's sure they won't be out long.

The reply comes an hour later.

_Wait who is this again_

Charlie feels himself go red and hopes no one's looking. It's the first text he's sent to Matt - he'd given Charlie his number after office hours a few weeks ago, but they'd agreed not to use it until after the class ended. Somehow, Charlie had completely forgotten that Matt doesn't actually have his number.

_Well we're off to a great start_, he sends back. _It's Charlie lol 🤣_

_Okay okay i THOUGHT so but like i didn’t have ur number and needed to be sure before saying yes_

Charlie knows he'd never live this down if he were to tell Pasta, but, well, he doesn't have to do that.

-

Packing is rough, but he gets it done and makes his way to the café. It's pretty empty at this time of night. It's a Tuesday, and Matt is there waiting for him, just like always. He's wearing a pink button-down and skinny jeans, and Charlie forgets how to breathe for a moment.  


It's not much different than their usual "dates", really, except for the parts where Matt promises to text him every day and Charlie says he'll probably drive up there to see him at some point. 

And the part where they get up to leave and Matt walks Charlie back to his dorm. That doesn't happen after office hours.

"I can't wait to see you again," Matt says when they stop outside the entrance. "I'm going to miss you."

"It's going to be so boring without you, man," Charlie says. With Matt being in Europe, he won't even be available to text as often as Charlie would like. "As soon as you get back, I'm coming up here to see you. I promise."

"What if I just changed my return flight to New York and we drove up here together?" Matt suggests.

"God, yes, that would be incredible," Charlie grins. He can't hold back anymore. He steps closer, and Matt pulls him in for a kiss, and this time, it lasts a lot longer. Matt's hand is on the back of Charlie's neck while the other is on his hip, and Charlie presses himself closer as he deepens the kiss. He's the one who eventually breaks it off to get some air, and this time, Matt is smiling.

"We need to do that more often," he says, gasping a little.

"We will," Charlie promises. "When you get back, we're doing that every day."

"Oh, definitely," Matt says. He leans in to kiss Charlie again, and Charlie thinks that maybe he's found his fairytale ending after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist and cover art can be found [here](https://cjmasim.tumblr.com/post/626920574376132608/fic-21-break-in-the-clouds-ships)!


End file.
